


Pee escape

by skskq



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skskq/pseuds/skskq
Summary: phi and sigma need to pee (trigger warning for pee and the epic funnies)(I don't fucking like pee)
Relationships: Sigma Klim & Phi





	Pee escape

"Sigma."  
Sigma didn't respond.  
"Sigma!!"  
Sigma didn't respond. Phi exhaled.  
"For the last time, Sigma, answer me! Stop napping like a cat-"  
Sigma awoke with a jolt.  
"Cats, do you say?" The old man grinned. Phi cupped her hand to his mouth, not wanting to hear his cheesy cat puns.  
"Sigma, do you remember?" asked Phi. "You were about to get hit by the tubocurarine, but Luna helped us use foil to remove your bracelet. You've been asleep for a while now. We've already been through the next set of doors!"  
Sigma began to speak. "yoooo that's poggers based phi"  
"Shut up, Sigma! We need to play the next AB Game!"  
From the corner of her eye, Phi spotted Dio scanning his AB card.  
An AB Gate has been opened. AB Game voting will end in 45 minutes. All non-voting parties will automatically ally.  
"Come on, Sigma!"  
Phi dragged Sigma into their AB room. Phi begun to feel a little sick in her stomach. Luna had offered her and Sigma some water in the infirmary, but perhaps she had poisoned the drink? No, that couldn't have been it. Phi felt a little weak, but hoped the feeling would pass.  
"Sigma, are you alright over there?" she asked. Sigma sat in the corner of the AB room, writhing around on the floor. Yet again, Sigma did not respond and instead started convulsing even more. Phi felt weak in her bladder, almost if she needed to pee.

i gave up on this just pretend sigma and phi pee on the floor idrk


End file.
